


The Gl1ch

by Nelyon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Hirizien Sector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyon/pseuds/Nelyon
Summary: The development of the hero that will be made from Adam Roxgard.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. The Programmer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, please be gentle!

Adam Roxgard walked into Google HQ.

"Good day, Adam," said the receptionist, "the boss wanted to get back to you about your idea."

Adam heard this and knew his boss was just hearing him out as a joke, but Adam was determined to see his idea made. But through his determination he knew he barely scraped into his job. Adam rode the elevator with his coworker who was always late to the 2nd floor.

Through the elevator glass Adam saw a gateway open into the plaza and a group of Jedi coming through. They passed by the programs visiting from Tron and headed towards the Witcher's gateway.

But that was normal for him to see. The rest of the trip to his cubicle was less eventful, not that the Jedi were. He had a window cubicle. He sat down and got into his laptop which was attached to his desk. "We live in a gateway universe, why do we still have laptops?" wondered Adam under his breath. He had a meeting to review his idea (that he had originally shared a year ago) with his boss this afternoon. He input his schedule into the laptop and began trying again to get past the military firewall. Twenty minutes later he got in. He found a note in the files that took control of the laptop.

In separate text bubbles, the program said, 

> "You did good.
> 
> Not many people get past our firewall. 
> 
> You have shown promise. 
> 
> You don't give up! 
> 
> We would like to discuss this in detail.
> 
> Please arrive at the following address at 12:00:
> 
> 791 Torlaks Way   
Krex, ZH 56864”

Then the program deleted itself.

*****

Adam Roxgard drove to the address and was greeted at a military outpost.

"Ahh, you decided to come, Adam," said a general.

"You have impressive firewalls, but I got through," replied Adam. 

"Correction. I let you through."

"Rude."

"I saw great potential for an AI programmer and tech designer."

"So you picked me?"

"You have skills not many others have."

***3 Years Later***

"I've completed the prototype AI. I've installed all weapon skill protocols I could find," said Adam Roxgard.

"Perfect," said the general in a scheming tone, rolling his R's.

"I've given the prototype a project name of Techkn0w," said Adam Roxgard

"L-loading," said a speaker in the corner stuttering. "Tee, dash, ee, dash, see, dash, haych, dash, kay, dash, enn, dash, zero, dash, double yew loa-d-d-ed." 

"See, it’s working!" exclaimed Adam Roxgard.

"Scanning for hostiles," said Techkn0w, "two detected."

"I'll need to fix his scanning algorithms. On a side note, I finished the molecular relay connection for the teleporter," he said. "Just don't try to teleport unstable substances."

"Sure," said the general disregard in his voice. Once out of the lab the general said quietly to his long range walkie talkie, "Begin immediate tests on fusion bombs with the teleporter."

As the general was saying that, Adam started cleaning up the prototypes he made including the Techkn0w AI chip. As the test (you know, the one Adam said not to do) was going on everything started to shake. "I said not to do that!" said Adam running to his computer to shut it down, prototypes still in arm. 

The blast went off as the instability of a fusion bomb caused it to overlap elements on reconstruction. All the prototypes fused with Adam, the Techkn0w AI chip finding its way into Adam's brain. Eleven hours later he was found and taken to the hospital by helicopter. As the helicopter was landing, a sniper used a plasma based sniper rifle to detach the propeller and decapitate the doctors on the roof.


	2. The Program

The helicopter fell a few feet to the helipad. It caught the attention of hospital security who sent two more doctors to see if their newest patient was still alive.

As the doctors got to the helicopter they saw the dead Doctor Henry Firebird and the others who were there to save the patient. Hope now fleeting they check the helicopter and do  _ not _ see Adam.

*****

As the doctors searched, he walked into an abandoned warehouse, “Great! I have three voices in MY HEAD,” he says pacing the warehouse. “ _ Qui-quiet-et. I am think-thinking as well _ . And it TALKS this is just perfect,” he says.

He spent a few minutes talking to the voice that spoke only once out loud. After that he walked out of the warehouse. “Hi, officers!”  _ No! Don’t hurt them, _ the mechanical voice said in Adam’s head. 

The police officers aimed at Adam Roxguard.

He threw his hand over his eyes. A few seconds passed in silence, and he looked up, and in surprise and saw he was in a dark and dingy alleyway. He was catching his grip as a man walked up behind him.

“ _ Wh-what? He meant-meant us zero harm, _ ” the mechanical voice exclaimed in anger. Adam raised his head in shock at the thud. As he raised his head he saw a dead man with no injury. Not even one second later, “I CAN SEE EVERYTHING,” he then sounded like he was clapping slowly, “ _ And every-ugh-single search. Can you stop searching for skinless humans _ ,” he questioned loudly as the prototype ocular scanner kicks in. As if to answer his wish he found himself at a farm near a castle. “ _ Oh look. Kaer Morhen _ . What happened to us?  _ I think your ‘father’ wanted to visit. I could ask him. _ Hello, where are we?” he asked a girl who was riding a horse nearby.

“We provide food for Kaer Morhen, and in return we are protected by the witchers,” the girl responded before dying with no apparent cause, slumped over on the horse.

“Thank you.  _ Really you do need shut down _ . Just be quiet,” he said while looking around. “Why does this keep happening?  _ You have your ‘father's’ prototype personal teleporter. _ JUST STOP,” he screamed. The next thing he knew he was in the wreckage of the Death Star III. “ _ Nice. You diddly darn did it again _ . YOU JUST DON’T STOP DO YOU.  _ Nope, I do not. Oh, I see someone _ . You’re just seeing debris. By the way, how are we alive? _ Honestly IDK, and they weren’t d3br1s. _ Did you finally die?” he asked seeing his hands start to become pixelated. “ _ Well, that was interesting. _ Error unit tee, dash, ee, dash, see, dash, haych, dash, kay, dash, enn, dash, zero, dash, double yew significantly malfunctioning.  _ Bet ‘you’ weren't expecting that. No, not you, Adam. The one you can’t see. _ ”

“So what are you?” Adam thought.

“ _ A fragment, a shard, an error if need be _ ,” it replied

“Can we go somewhere and stop teleporting?”

“ _ Sure _ ,” it said before appearing in a modded Minecraft world. “ _ You, quit calling me ‘it’ I prefer ‘he’ thank you, also quit the italics. _ ”

“Who are you talking to?” questioned Adam.

“Nobody real as you think it,” he said

“Ow! What are you doing?”

“Removing the prototype personal teleporter so we stop teleporting,” he said to Adam’s thoughts.

“Um, what’s your name?” Adam cautiously questioned.

As he threw pixels of his surroundings at attacking zombies, “Bl0ckst0rm :-).”

“Wasn’t there another one? How many of there are you anyway? This is SO confusing!”

“Your AI targeted ALL lifeforms as hostile so I shut him down. Only two (-:that I know of:-),” said Bl0ckst0rm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the italics to change characters during conversation and thought understandable enough?


	3. The Sprite

***Error Years Later***

“That needs fixed, but it’s not my job. Hey! Narrator your years are missing,” said Bl0ckst0rm while hacking into a secured file system.

“There is no one else in the room Bl0ck so I’m assuming you are talking with ‘The Words’ again,” Adam thought.

“Yes, and it’s a bit hard to hack whatever this is… Hex... Ascii… How many layers of encryption does this have? I haven’t seen any security systems this hard before, and this is not even a governmental file system.”

“Have you tried brute forcing the password of the login?”

“I’ve searched for three hours to FIND a login screen and failed!”

“How did you even find it?”

“Hard to explain… the short version is that I found a VERY secure file named Hirizien.exe that is constantly running.”

“It sounds like the name of a game.”

“That is not likely… I agree with it sounding like a game. But it is everywhere.”

“But what IS it?”

“No idea, maybe IT is a game. As Sherlock says ‘Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.’”

“But what is the ‘it’?”

“I am uncertain.”

***Five Minutes of Argument Later***

“So I just helped you prove that everything is fruitless?”

“Um… We could only find out the world is a game two ways. One, we were supposed to, or two, we are unpredictable, like AIs.” replied Bl0ckst0rm.

Adam said, “Such an advanced AI system would be too much hassle. Ahh! Spider!” As Adam started yelling, his voice crackled out.

“Great. Now you can’t speak and you are… stop! We don’t run from every sign of threat!”

“Booting…” said a mechanical voice.

“NO!” Adam thought.

“Killswitch: Omega Five Gama Six Delta,” Bl0ckst0rm issued.

“I need to fix this fight for control… Somehow. Wait. If game. Then it’s. Good,” Bl0ckst0rm enthused.

“Can you form a full thought Bl0ck?” Adam asked.

“Hirizien.exe... Oh! Now I see it! All this is the firewall for… How? They have a system to keep files inside from editing… That would mean there are others, or I was an understood necessity…”

“Bl0ck! Someone is here!”

“‘Password:’ running Brute_Force. Hello, you are not welcome here whoever you are,” he said getting up and spinning on his heels.

“Are you, Actor[name=Error_Null], cause someone tipped me off that they would be here and needed personality fusion,” the strange person said via holographic projection from their helmet.

“Um, I guess,” Bl0ckst0rm said

“I was told Actor[name=Error_Null], Bl0ckst0rm, and Techkn0w needed to be made one”

“I am Bl0ckst0rm, in this mind is Techkn0w, who we’ve been keeping offline for the safety of others, me, and Adam, whose voice modulator is malfunctioning. Could you be referring to Adam when you say Actor[name=Error_Null]?”

“Possibly. May I help merge your personalities?”

“Yes…,” replied Bl0ckst0rm for the group without any confidence.

***3.1415926535 Seconds Later***

The figure then displayed a thumbs up emoji before leaving.

“Calibrating… Scanning… Testing…” said a mechanical voice from the upright twitching form of Adam Roxgard. As he stopped twitching, the voice continued.

“Voice Scan;

Beginning Scan For: Voice.

Scanning Memory… 

Limit: Human… 

Limit: Male… 

Error, Too Few Files. Data: ‘Text to Speech is able to sound human like,’ File Continues After Relevant Data. 

Looking Up ‘Text to Speech’… 

Comparing Sound Files… 

Files Too Distinct 

Looking Up Solutions… 

Possible Solution: Vocaloid

Looking Up Information… 

Data File Found: ‘The software enables users to synthesize "singing" by typing in lyrics and melody. It uses synthesizing technology with specially recorded vocals of voice actors or singers. To create a song, the user must input the melody and lyrics,’ Data File Continues After Relevant Data. Data Found on Wikipedia

Vocaloid Speech Patterns Too Distinct… 

Testing Hypothesis: If Mixed a Vocaloid Voice File with Text to Speech…

Voice File Similar but Outside Range of Standard Deviation. 

Calibrating… 

File Successful.

Installing New Vocal Communication Software…”

With a Human sounding voice Adam Roxgard’s body said, “Testing testing one, two, one, two. Confirmed voice installed.”

“Form Scan;

Beginning Scan For: Form…

Recovering Form: Adam Roxgard…

Complete.

Stride Scan;

Beginning Scan For: Stride

Scanning Memory… 

Limit: Male… 

Exclude: Military… 

Exclude: Over-Confident

Exclude: Lazy

Generalizing… 

Installing New Walking Software… 

Restabilization;

Recovering Stabilization… 

Testing Stride…” 

The body paced 15 steps forward, turned around, and walked back.

“Recalibrating;

Voice: Online

Form: Adam Roxgard

Stride: Casual, Balanced

Oculary Sensors: Online

Memory: Incalculable

Name: Finding… 

Adam Roxgard: Used, Dead {75% likelihood}

Techkn0w: Scanning…

WARNING: Negative Connotations

{Required}First Name: Techkn0w

Middle Initial: 

{Required}Last Name: 

Functional: No

Bl0ckst0rm: Scanning…

{Required}First Name: Bl0ckst0rm

Middle Initial : 

{Required}Last Name: 

Functional: No

C0d3_F4lc0n: Scanning…

{Required}First Name: C0d3   
Middle Initial: _

{Required}Last Name: F4lc0n

Functional: Yes

Assign Name: C0d3_F4lc0n

Test Sequence Initiated...

Strength: Calculating… 

Maximum Speed: Calculating… 

Video Input Frame Rate: Calculating… 

Scanning Surroundings...

Shack: Wood Log

Computer Terminal: Fried

Recalibration Complete.”

As though snapping into consciousness C0d3_F4lc0n said, “Ow, that stung.” Then he suddenly remembered, “The file!”

He rushed over to the computer and tried to power it on. When that failed, he hit the side of the case and the computer burst to life, a dent in the front of the case vanishing. “How did that happen,” he wondered briefly, then put it aside. He looked for the file he had found earlier. “It’s gone. Wait  **I’m** picking it up. That's different… it didn’t say, ‘Confirm Admin’ before. Slash run brute underscore force. Save admin password. Oh! I’m in. Let me scan my file… Cool-ish. I’m a firewall for the full Techkn0w AI. The real Adam Roxgard is not dead but is not waking up… so I was talking to just a fragment of him? That part must have been fused into me. WAIT… I HAVE HOW MANY HEALTH POINTS!?!”

At that moment nearly 100 thuds sounded outside.

“I can see through your eyes… they are not Human eyes. By the clanking sounds you are metal. I’m guessing that you are droids,” said C0d3_F4lc0n turning his head to the door. “Leave and you won’t be made into scrap metal.”

Halfway through the sentence the machines started firing on the shack.

“Fine,” he said as he disintegrated into pure green 1’s and 0’s. The numbers flew through the holes in the walls. Passing by the droids he reformed behind the droids. “I will honor your death wish.”

*** please C0d3 is quicker to say***

“Wait, we have been deceived. Aim all weapons at the assailant,” and the droids turned their fire from the shack to C0d3.

C0d3 then grabbed the throat of the nearest droid. C0d3 swung the droid into 10 other nearby droids, after that he threw the droid at 15 more yelling, “YEET!”

“How is he winning? Spread out!” The droids continued to shoot him into swiss cheese.

C0d3 then disitagated back into 1’s & 0’s and faded inside the droids. He commanded them to fire at the other droids. After fading out of the droids he said, “See-seems you still are glitch-tching out.”

“Abort. Abort. Abor… error four oh fo…,” the droid captain said before dying.

*** yeah, some time passed ***

***How… stop… let me do my job and you do yours?***   
  
***5 Years Later***

C0d3_F4lc0n says, “I would like to place a special order of one split wrist mounted holographic keyboard, five modular bodysuits, kinetic flight chip blueprints, half a ton of Phrik, and half a ton of Uru.”

“Those items are very expensive, and the price is even higher at those quantities,” said the other man.

“I will have enough, Star.”

“Thank you for your business. Where will I send them?”

“I will pick them up.”

“Um, you said one ton of the metals… how?”

“Don’t worry.”

As he was leaving the station C0d3 muttered to himself, “We will see each other soon enough. Soon enough…”

*** and there will be no post credit scenes ***


End file.
